eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Issa Shuzen
Issa Shuzen (real name Vladisius Dracula) is the father of Moka and her sisters, as well as a very influential figure among the vampire race. Issa is the third dark lord of the Yokai society and the head of the shuzen family. Issa Shuzen is the leader of the Third Dark Lords, Vampire Council and was the First Dark Lord. Issa is a main protagonist in Eds + Vampires and also served as the primary antagonist for the majority of the series. Personality Issa Shuzen was a highly intelligent and calm sophisticated man who unlike other vampires wants to live in peace and prosperity among the human race. But Issa was a ruthless vampire, who would not hesistate into killing a human or a monster who stands in his way. Issa has shown an certain level of inconsistency regarding his personality, although common elements have been an outstanding malice regarding the human race and God, and a well defined superior complex( he thinks every creature is inferior to him) when confronting his enemies. Issa is truly emotionless in every sense of the world and does not even remember what it was like to have any feelings. He claimed that this allowed him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality, this had warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatret and other negative emotion were what make up most of a heart. His lack of emotion deprives him of remore for his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Fairy Tale organisation with the exception of his family. The only thing he truly cared about was his family and goals and his desire for power, and even lamented it when it was damaged. However he appeared to value friendship and love. Despite his ruthlessness and emotionless, Issa shows clear love and treats his family well such as celebrating his daughters birthdays with them and he even seems supportive of Akasha's plan to have Moka leave the mansion for fear of having something happen to her because of that thing in the basement and seems to treat Double D as his own son. Issa owns a fairly large European styled castle, which is the meeting place for vampires of all of Japan and is apparently well known in the Yokai Underworld. It is implied that the Shuzen house is probaly the most fearsome place of all of Japan due to the high number vampires who lived there and was dedicated as the commanding hero of the people's republic of China, Italy and The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland during the 19th century. Despite being the Third Dark Lord, Issa Shuzen is an honorable man who possesses great wisdom and a sense of honor. Relationships Issa and Akasha - Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver shared an eternal love for each other throughout the series. Issa loved Akasha very much and even intended to sacrifice himself against the Shinso Vampire in order to protect her. Issa and Tsukune - Though ignorant of his powers at first glance, Tsukune soon learns that he have to earn Issa's trust if he is to have his daughter, Moka. During the fight for the Rosario, Tsukune begin to fear him, but the only thing that keep him from running away is the determination to bring back the outer Moka. After the fight, he learns that Issa was holding back his attacks to test him, thus begin the respect and rivalry between them. Issa and Alucard - Issa and Alucard have an intense and fiercly compeitive rivalry that borders on kinship, their remarkable similarities and nature as polar opposites fuel both their intellectual and physical combat. Alucard is often referred to as the Monster of God while Issa is the Monster who rejects God. Issa and Gyokuro - Though despite being husband and wife, Issa and Gyokuro share a complex but strict master and servant relationship. Gyokuro shows great love and loyalty to her husband, but Issa doesn't seem to return this settlement, due to his heart belonging to Akasha and Gyokuro's flaws. Issa and George IV - George IV of the United Kingdom was Issa's pervious master during the 19th century. Nothing is known about their relationship, although George gave him the rank of Commander in Chief of the British army and Issa respected him because of his rulership. In 1830, it could be possible that Issa was responsible for George's death and usurped the British throne, by using his younger brother William IV through mind control. Powers and Abilities As a shinso vampire, Issa Shuzen is the most powerful vampires in the Yokai Society even surpassing Alucard who was known as the strongest vampire in existence. Although he is said to be a powerful individual nonetheless as his powers were mentioned to surpass those of a strong S-Class vampire. Miyabi Fujisaki(Alucard) states that Issa is the strongest and states that not even the Three Dark Lords (Akasha Bloodriver, Touhai Fuhai, and Tenmei Mikogami) can even compare in terms of the raw abilities. Touhai Fuhai stated that his vampairic powers are magnificent. He has been shown to be incredibly strong, easily taking down Miyabi who was the clone of Alucard with a single mere backhand behind his skull at the same time leaving a crater on the ground during their third encounter, disarming Gyokuro by grabbing hold onto her wrist firmly as the latter was unable to break free and deliever a mere uppercut to Touhou Fuhai sending him flying a good distance drawing blood in his forehead. He also appears blocking the razor sharp wings of Kalua Shuzen with with his forearm and blocking Tsukune's blade in his ghoul form barehanded without much effort leaving only a minor injuries. Issa's tremendous strength is far beyond that of any S-Class vampires which earned the title of the most powerful vampire in existence, surpassing Alucard. Because he is a vampire, Issa is anemic and needs blood to function daily, he has always consumed tomato juice or blood pack transfusion to sustain himself. But one unique ability Issa can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Gilver need to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in his system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous, constand injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Issa is an immortal who possesses superhuman endurance. Typical weapons would almost certainly not harm him, similar to Alucard. However, certain weapons and measures, such as Holy Water and the Yamato are capable of harming and killing him. Issa is also invulnerable to attacks to any part of his body excluding his head. In his demon form, he seems to have lost this power. Issa's power has been shown to have an effect on human behaviour. Issa's curse, in fact, drove many humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Issa has also shown abilities to control humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Issa has also shown abilities to control humans without possessing them, for example, in Harmony of Despair, his charm spell, when making contact with a female, would temporarily strip them of their will and put them under his control. Wherever Issa goes, his dominion of the Crimison Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle which is the Shuzen mansion to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he lives, the Shuzen Mansion will never be destroyed. Thanks to the Ebony Stone, it is always nightmare in the area surronding the Shuzen Mansion. Issa Shuzen is a powerful magic user, easily capable of summoning fireballs, flaming meteors, beam attacks, and swarms of vampire bats and wolves to name a few. Even his extremely powerful Demonic Megiddo attack requires little effort on his part to perfrom. Added with the fact that he commands Chaos, no demons can match Issa for his throne, but except for a chosen few, such as Edd, Tsukune and Moka, no vampire hunters can match his powers either. Issa favours confusing his enemies by teleporting to bats or black light to appear anywhere and catch his victims off guard. He also favors changing into mulitudes of vampire bats with a large one as his main bat or into clouds of mist for long range teleportation. Like his wife Gyokuro, Issa is one of the best among Yokai detection, but his is much more advanced than Gyokuro's. His echo-locational abilities are so powerful that he is able to accurately detect life sources with a several thousand-meter radius. Like all vampires, he can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his body. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks or cuts. Issa's powers are described as very immeasurable and divine like. Issa can turn his cape into wings that can allow flight in a one on one battle against an agile vampire hunter. His wings allow fast flight and can be use as a melee attack by swiping the cape in its wing form. When facing a strong and dangerous opponent, Issa can transform into a more powerful form to try and even the odds. He uses this strategy when it is too risky to use Demonic Megiddo. He has used a huge variety of transformations over the centuries, that typically follow a monster vampire theme. Most forms of Issa make him bigger and more frightening to taunt his victims. Issa sometimes collects enough power to transform a third time, such times are when Issa battled Touhou Fuhai, Alucard, Tenmei Mikogmi, Gilver Akashiya, Trevor Belmont, and Christopher Belmont. The Demonic Megiddo is the ultimate dark spell that Issa utilizes. Two version of this attack are in existence. The first, and more common version has a shorter charging time and allows Issa to charge demonic runes that become a giant black fireball. Issa can throw it to his victim and will incinerate his victims with demonic fire. The second version is a gigantic explosion, with Dracula as its nucleus. The explosion radiates from him, killing every being instantly upon touching it. A successful cast will ensure that it will be active for as long as Issa desires. When enetering the central hallways of the Roman collisium to meet up with their comrades, Tsukune and Ruby notes that they felt a power that is greater than Alucard's which was emitted by Issa himself. Later during his encounter with Tsukune's group in the Shuzen Mansion, Issa release a powerful Yoki that brought everyone down to their knees. Issa has demonstrated to have shown regenerating his wound at an astonishing rate. After being stabbed and pierced several times by Touhai's blade which pressured Issa into complete defending himself, he later reappeared to to confront Tsukune's group completely unharmed. Issa Shuzen has also shown to have a high tolerance for pain, as demonstrated when he took a full force punch from Gilver who was using his vampire powers in full power which send him through several structures along the way and later reappeared completely unharmed. Issa Shuzen Possesses a unique Shinso Bloodline granting many legendary vampairic powers which was described as "As lighting the candles light to cast out the darkness". The Shinso blood within him grants him god like abilities which he can turn Yoki into pure power. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura than normal vampire blood and gives him a vampire's conversion ability, this allows him for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. Because of that, his Shinso Vampairic powers makes him one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Dark lords Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Pureblood